bridgitcmendlerfansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
'Bridgit In Britain' Bridgit Mendler arrived in Britain on 27th February 2013 to promot her debut single Ready or Not, which will be released on 3rd March 2013. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Says Bonjour' Bridgit Mendler made a brief stop-off in Paris on 26th February 2013 before heading to Britain to promote her debut album Hello My Name Is. Bridgit posted the picture below on Facebook along with the comment: "A beautiful morning in Paris with the buddies!" 'Hello My Name Is Photo Call ' Bridgit Mendler had the photo call for her debut album Hello My Name Is which was held in Madrid on 25th February 2013. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Visits Madrid' Bridgit Mendler payed a visit to the Spanish capital Madrid on 24th February 2013. She is there to promote her album Hello My Name Is. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Covers the Song 'I Was A Fool Bridgit Mendler listened to the song I Was A Fool by Tegan and Sara and loved it so much that she decided to post a cover of it on YouTube. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Gets Nominated For 2 Kids' Choice Awards' Bridgit Mendler has been nominated for two 2013 kids' choice awards. The actress and singer showed her appreciation for being nominated on Facebook. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit talks Valentine's Day Plans' During an interview at the Hall of Game Awards, Bridgit revealed her plans for Valentine's day and her boyfriend's birthday, which fall on the same day. Read the full article here >> 'Hall of Game Awards 2013' Bridgit attended the 3rd annual Hall of Game Awards on 9th February 2013 with Good Luck Charlie co-star and boyfriend Shane Harper. Bridgit even presented an award. The couple hung out backstage, showed in this picture below. Read the full article here >> 'CHOC Visit' Bridgit and her boyfriend actor/musician Shane Harper visited the Children's Hospital of Orange County on 8th February 2013. They talked to some of the kids and just helped to spread the word for this hospital and to do their bit for charity. 'Bridgit '#Shows Some Heart' Bridgit and her on-screen sister Mia Talerico pose to show they support the new Disney Channel campaign for Valentine's Day, #Show Some Heart. Read the full article here >> '''Ready or Not, It's Gone Gold! Bridgit's debut single, Ready or Not, from her debut album, Hello My Name is, officially went gold in the USA. The song has been also been a hit in Canada and is set to be released in the UK on 3rd March 2012. Bridgit recieved her gold plaque in February. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit has Fun on the Good Luck Charlie Set' Bridgit posted this pic of her having fun on the set of Good Luck Charlie. 'It's moustache day on set today," Bridgit posted alongside the picture. The cast are on set filming the last season of Good Luck Charlie from January 2013 to sometime in the summer. It's good to see that although they know that their show is ending, the cast can still have fun on set before they go their seperate ways. 'Is It Goodbye Good Luck Charlie?' In a recent interview with Fuse, Bridgit Mendler revealed that she thinks that season 4 will be the last season of Good Luck Charlie. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Visits Argentina' Bridgit set off for her trip to Argentina on 26th january 2013. Bridgit is taking the trip to Latin America to promote her debut album, Hello My Name Is. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Has Coffee With Shane Harper' Bridgit enjoyed a coffee date with her Good Luck Charlie co-star and boyfriend Shane Harper. Bridgit posted this pic on her twitter account. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Teams up with Selena Gomez for UNICEF' Bridgit teamed up with former Wizards of Waverly Place co-star Selena Gomez for her annual UNICEF charity concert. Read the full article here >> 'Good Luck Charlie Season 3 Finale Brings the House Down, Quite Literally!' The Good Luck Charlie season 3 finale, titled All Fall Down, received positive reviews after it premiered on Disney Channel on 20th January 2013. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Gets A New Puppy' Bridgit Mendler has a new family member for Christmas: her new puppy. Bridgit has posted various pictures of her playing with her new puppy. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Rocks The Red Kettle' Bridgit performed at the 3rd annual Rock The Red Kettle charity concert for the Salvation Army. Bridgit performed songs from her debut album. Read the full article here >> 'Bridgit Has The X Factor' Bridgit Mendler appeared on the X Factor USA to perform her hit debut single Ready or Not. Reviews of her performance in general were positive. Read the full article here >>